Mi hijo no llevara el nombre de Potter
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Callaron durante largo tiempo, observándose, siempre era lo mismo, hasta su matrimonio el efecto de ser el un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor, el una serpiente y ella un león, Ella fuego el tierra Tenían la misma pelea siempre las mismas peleas, en cuanto a su boda y la luna de miel, o en donde podrían vivir, la decoración de la casa incluso hasta su propia vestimenta que


"Mi Hijo no llevara el Nombre de tu Potter"

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en desacuerdo conmigo?-se quejaba Hermione Granger quien permanecía acostada en una cama de San Mungo, discutiendo con quien era su esposo

-Por que eres pésima para ciertas cosas, y esta es una de ellas-Replico Draco Malfoy quien se mantenía en pie frente la cama de quien ahora era su esposo

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo colérica-¡Los Muggles somos unos ineptos!-grito con el puño cerrado

-Es verdad-apoyo el, el comentario de su esposa-Tengo muchos ejemplos que los demuestran-Aseguro el

-Y me vas decir que los sangre pura son unas inminencias en este campo ¿no?-pregunto contrariada la mujer

-Somos muy originales, en casi todo, sobre todo los Black y los Malfoy-

-¡Arrogante!-exhorto la castaña robándole una sonrisa al rubio

-¡Egoísta!-argumento el rubio, siguiéndole el juego

Callaron durante largo tiempo, observándose, siempre era lo mismo, hasta su matrimonio el efecto de ser el un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor, el una serpiente y ella un león, Ella fuego el tierra

Tenían la misma pelea siempre las mismas peleas, en cuanto a su boda y la luna de miel, o en donde podrían vivir, la decoración de la casa incluso hasta su propia vestimenta que la castaña utilizaba hasta el jabón de baño que utilizaban en la regadera

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!-razono ella

-¡Es por tu culpa!-escupió el

-¡No es cierto!-se defendió ella

-Todo el tiempo peleamos, por lo que decides, tenemos gusto muy distintos- sentencio el con la verdad y en eso ella lo apoyaba

-¿Por qué crees?-pregunta ella

-Soy rico-pronuncio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Tengo gustos refinados-

-¡Ser rico no significa ser refinado!-exclamo con evidente molestia

-Para tu suerte-dijo acercándose a ella- Poseo ambos-alardeo este- Y no me lo niegues -añadió al ver que su esposa abría la boca para reprochar las palabras de el

-No puedo dejar que controles toda mi vida y sus aspectos Draco-

-Eso es mentira-

-Es verdad - repuso ella

-No, Controlo TODOS los aspectos de tu vida-enfatizo este

-¿A no?, escogiste la decoración de la casa-comenzó a enumerar con sus manos-Escogiste el lugar de la luna de miel, la iglesia el menú, escoges hasta mi ropa y diadema-

-Mi amor, si tu escogieras la decoloración de la casa estaría toda pintada de rosa, si tu escogieras tu ropa anduvieras vestida de pantalones de jeans y chemises-vio como su esposa fruncía el entre cejo- Y si tu compraras toda tu diadema ¿Cómo jugaría yo mi papel de buen esposo?-le pregunto haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué de malo tiene el color rosa? ¿Ho Los jeans?-

-No tienen nada de malo, todo lo contario me gusta admirar el buen trasero que tienes con ellos puesto, ho como esas camisas resaltan los senos que te gastas, pero me atrae aun mas verte vestida elegantemente para alguna ocasión que no sea necesariamente un evento importante-

-Draco..-murmuro la castaña haciendo que el rubio se acerca mas a ella y sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancias-MI HIJO NO LLEVARA EL NOMBRE DE NINGUNA CONSTELACION DELPHINUS, EQUUELEUS, ORION, SCUTUM, SERPENS HO SEXTANS-Grito ella y Draco retrocedió tocándose los oídos por semejante grito

-¡Auch!-Se quejo el-¡Pero tampoco le voy a poner a mi hijo Harry!-gruño el

-¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre Harry?-

Draco le dirigió una mirada psicópata a su esposo ¿Cómo que, que tiene de malo el nombre de Harry? Que no tiene de malo ese nombre

-Te adoro Granger, pero de ninguna manera mi hijo llevara el nombre de Potter ¡Primero muerto!-exclamo este -Imagínate Harry Malfoy, todos los antepasados se retorcerán en sus mausoleos-

-Estas siendo muy irracional Malfoy-

-¿Yo?-pregunto señalándose con su dedo-Pontén en mi zapatos-pidió-Es como que si te pidiera que nuestra próxima niña llevara por nombre Bellatrix-inquirió este y la castaña abrió los ojos con horror

-Draco por favor-rogo la chica

-¡No tiene caso! ¡No rima, no es poético!-

-¡BIEN PONLE UN ESTUPIDO NOMBRE DE CONSTELACION A NUESTRO HIJO!-

-DE ACUERDO-exclamo caminando hasta la puerta

-Pero si lo haces-amenazo la castaña con un tono algo aterrador y poco inusual en ella-yo misma firmare en el acto encargándome que sus otros nombres sean Harry Ronald-

-Mujer estas loca-exclamo Draco más pálido de lo usual

-Al menos yo no le pongo a mi hijo mi nombre-sentencio la chica

-Seria horroroso-

-O mira quien lo dice Lucios-burlo ella

-No te metas con mi padre-

-¿me dirás que te gusta mucho tu segundo nombre?-

-Ya cállate Granger

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-inquirió esta

-¡Hasta ahora lo notas?-pregunto risueño-Te he llamado así durante todo este rato-

-Estaba molesta, ahora deja de llamarme así-ordeno

-Esta bien señora Malfoy-dispuso el-Pero créeme que nuestro pequeño Serpencs Harry Malfoy te aborrecerá por siempre por su segundo nombre- resguardo el y ella hizo una mueca era cierto sonaba horrible

-¡Esta bien-dijo rendida-Se llamara Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger- anuncio ella y Draco sonrió complacido y se dispuso a marcharse

-Pero los próximos no se salvaran-advirtió ella y el sonrió triunfante

-Ya cállate Granger, un hijo mi jamás llevaran esos nombres-

-¿Granger?-pregunto fingiendo molestia

-O de acuerdo Señora Malfoy- contesto y rubio y salió triunfante a la notaria a registrar al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy Granger


End file.
